The depths of the wines of the world
|details = Duke Guise has a job for us. He needs someone to research the history of liquors from various regions and the gest foods that go with them. Talk to him directly for the details. I think this could be a good chance for us to get in with the higher-ups. |fameTrd = 15,000 |step1 = /Difference between alcohols/Marseille/Duke of Guise in Imperial Villa/ Interest in the diet of the gentry has risen lately. For myself, I would like to know more of alcohol beverages rather than culinary delights. I want you to find out the history of liquor and which dishes go well with alcoholic drinks. Also, find out the difference between the wine of this town and that of Bordeaux. |step2 = /Bordeaux wine is/Bordeaux/Market Keeper/ Bordeaux lies in a part of western France which for a long time was English territory. Despite English occupation, Bordeaux continued to enjoy favor in England and abroad. It is made from a variety of grapes. |step3 = /Difference between wines/Bordeaux/Market Keeper/ Wine from the Burgundy region first appeared on market in Marseilles. It differs from the wine of this region, with only one type produces. Compared to Bordeaux, it is rather less acetic. Gallete is a dish which suits this wine, perhaps with a filling of salmon or cheese. |step4 = /History of gin/Amsterdam/Market Keeper/ So you want to know bout gin? A medical Instructor from this country made it by mixing extract of juniper berries with a distilled liquor. Then he sold it. I think it goes well with simple fish dishes such as salted herring. |step5 = /History of akvavit/Bergen/Market Keeper/ Akvavit was originally made by distilling wine imported from Europe. After the fall in European wine production, grain was used. I think is is suitable with sauteed herring or cheese. |step6 = /History of whiskey/London/Market Keeper/ It seems that whiskey originated when alchemists passed brewed alcohol through a distiller. This technique reached Ireland where classical whiskey took form. A suitable cuisine would have to be the traditional haggis, which is even eaten with a sprinkling of whiskey. |step7 = /Various alcohols/Marseille/Duke of Guise in Imperial Villa/ I was aware of differences in French wines but it is indeed enlightening to hear of such a history as you have told. I will seek you advice when I wish to buy some. |stepfinal = The alcohol's depth/// At the request of the Duke of Guise, you have researched the history of liquor and suitable cuisine from across the world. He must have availed himself of this knowledge by now. Continue studies and pursue a career in this field. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = First grade alcohol trading permit |notes = ※ Note: This 2nd quest in Amsterdam is available when you want to reacquire the job card |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Only the finest satisfy the noble/Alcohol trading/8/French/1 |chainQ1 = |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}